Dennis the Rabbit
|image = Fighting in the yard.jpg |caption = Dennis (left) fighting Agent P. |gender = Male |profession = Mercenary for hire O.W.C.A. agent (former) |affiliations = O.W.C.A. (former) |other1 = Candace Flynn (temporary) |title1 = Owner |first = "No More Bunny Business" |height = Slightly taller than Perry}} The Perry Files DVD description, named "Mr. Cutie Patootie" by Candace Flynn, is a former agent of the O.W.C.A. who went rogue and attempted to hack into the mainframe of the organization. According to Major Monogram, he is a master of disguise, proven by several images of Dennis that are sinister, followed by his harmless "mindless animal" look. Biography In order to gain access to the Agent P's Lair and, by extension, the O.W.C.A. mainframe, he lets Candace see him. She immediately attempted to adopt him. Candace used him as a living doll for dress-up and taught him a couple of tricks, inadvertently showing his obsession with carrots. He was defeated by Agent P, whose lair he had infiltrated to hack into the organization, and likely taken into captivity by the O.W.C.A. ("No More Bunny Business"). Personality Like many rabbits, Dennis has a strong fondness for carrots, and has even interrupted his mission in order to eat carrots, which eventually led to his capture. Physical appearance Dennis is a white bunny. In his "mindless-pet mode", his eyes are enlarged and he assumes a quadrupedal position. When not needing the disguise, his eyes are focused and he stands upright like other agents. He is slightly taller than Perry in this mode. Some of his other disguises include a biker outfit, a ninja suit, and a pirate costume. Candace had him wear a purple tutu when she adopted him. Gallery Candace finds rabbit.jpg| Dennis the Rabbit.jpg| Aren't you adorable.jpg| We have a more professional sketch.jpg|Major Monogram presents Agent P with a more professional drawing of the rogue agent, Dennis. Dennis as a pirate.jpg|Dennis wearing a pirate costume. Dennis as a ninja.jpg|Dennis dressed as a ninja. Dennis as a biker.jpg| Dennis in pet mode.jpg|Dennis in "Pet Mode". Spying on Dennis and Candace.jpg|Perry spies on Dennis and Candace. Finding outfits for Dennis.jpg|Candace searches for clothes to put on "Mr. Cutie Patootie." Dennis looks at blueprints.jpg|Dennis looks at the blueprints for a secret entrance. Perry encounters Dennis.jpg| Perry and Dennis.jpg| Get out of here Perry.jpg| Dennis gets a makeover.jpg| Spying Dennis through the window.jpg| Candace takes carrots.jpg| PhineasMeetDennis.jpg| Candace and Dennis.jpg| Dennis rolls over.jpg| Dennis does the worm.jpg| Dennis does the robot.jpg|Dennis doing the robot. Candace must have gotten a new pet.jpg|"Candace must have gotten a new pet." Fighting in the yard.jpg|Dennis and Perry fighting. Dennis takes Perry's hat.jpg|Dennis traps Perry and steals his hat from him. Dennis hacking.jpg| Distracted by carrots.jpg|Dennis buried in carrots Dennis arrested.jpg| Skills As a former agent of the O.W.C.A., Dennis is a highly trained combatant, with knowledge of disguise, and knowing several different styles of fighting including a variety of martial arts. He has a "mindless-pet mode" like Perry and Pinky the Chihuahua and has shown some skill in cracking. His skill was sufficient enough to injure two O.W.C.A agents, and even trap the highly skilled Agent P. Had Agent P not exploited the bunny's obsession with carrots, Dennis would have succeeded in his mission. He can dance, being able to do the Worm and the Robot. Dennis can also quickly consume large amounts of carrots. Background Information *Dennis growls as his only vocalization, reminiscent of Agent P's own chatter. *He and Pinky are the only known agents to have a name that is not an alliteration, such as Perry the Platypus, or Peter the Panda. *It could be that he is an allusion to Alec Trevelyan from the James Bond movie GoldenEye. Appearances *"No More Bunny Business" * *''Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' video game References pl:Agent Dennis Category:Former Agents Category:Villains Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Candace Flynn